


Sinking Sails

by huenkai



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drowning, F/M, M/M, Ocean, Septiplier - Freeform, Sinking, mermaid, mermaid au, sails, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huenkai/pseuds/huenkai
Summary: Mark, a sailor who was ironically terrified of the seas, brave the waters for a living.Upon hearing countless tales of a merman sighted at sea, the rumor completely piques his interests and sparks his curiosity. Some believe it exists somewhere in the depths of the sea, some claim they were but myths, nothing more than a fairytale.Determined to find the source of the voice singing, Mark was about to find it all out.





	Sinking Sails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark’s fear of the ocean was getting worse. Felix happened to love the ocean.
> 
> [UNEDITED]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Felix loves the ocean and Mark isn’t so fond of it, I wanted to have them holding onto each other—Mark specifically latching onto Felix—because I wanted them to.
> 
> Not sure if anyone already wrote something about this. I do hope no one has!

Waves rolled over to their feet, earning giggles from the boy hovering over the dangerous line between shore and the infinite stretch of the sea. Behind him was a friend of the boy, with his toes planted into the sand, warily watching. He couldn’t stress enough how much of a risk it was lingering by the water, but his companion paid no heed to his warnings, going in without a single care in the world.

Drawing a big breath, Felix inhaled deeply and cherished the brisk winds and salty stench the sea gave off. And uncomfortably shifting beside him was Mark, seemingly unimpressed by the beauty before him. For a person who dreads the ocean, it was a wonder how long he had managed to stay there, being physically close to the water as he possibly could. This was all thanks to his friend, of course. Normally, he would have preferred playing by the front of his house, but Felix had insisted that they would wander around the beach. When it comes to Felix, he couldn’t possibly refuse, no matter how much he was against it.

The air was cool, and chilling to the bone. He could feel the prickling air nipping at his skin. Rubbing his naked elbow for warmth, his friend would glance between him and the ocean. “Would you quit it already?” Mark hollered at him. The poor boy had been by the edge, shifting very nervously. “Don’t you know how dangerous it is to even be outside?”

Felix retreated, right next to where his friend was. He kicked at the dirt under his feet, goofing around with the shells that wash up to shore. He didn’t seem to be bothered when the rough sand would get in between his toes, or brush off the grains of sand that clung onto the sole of his foot. He wanted to feel the tiny parcels that crunch under his weight. Why else would he go barefoot? A soft chuckle escaped his lips once he caught a look on the face of the half Korean. “On such a _lovely_ weather?”

Hanging over them like canopies were the gray clouds that loomed over their heads. Mark turned to meet eye level with the other, raising a brow. He could never understand what goes on inside that guy’s head. “By lovely, you mean _horrible_?”

Unlike him, the older despised the waters that crawl up to shore. The child next to him laughed at his comment. “Why are you such a wuss?”

Having only met Felix for half a month, Mark has yet to open up about his past to his brand new companion. But, Mark, a wuss? He didn’t need to explain himself further. He was utterly and completely _terrified_ of the water, and he has a very good reason why. He didn’t want to lose another one of his friends to the suffocating depths and the strangling grips of that damn ocean. The very one he was in had claimed the lives of many, and those who were dear to him. Mark shakes his head, shutting out the awful memories. “I most definitely am not!”

“Then prove it!” dared the Swede, backpedaling into the direction of where the sea met with land. He seemed more than eager to go and dive in.

“There’s no need to prove it. I think the water’s not safe, is all.” said the other in his defense. He couldn’t bear watching him sink to the dark abyss that would soon deprive him of his breath. His conscience simply won’t have it. That was why Mark was doing everything in his power to convince him to back away while he still had the chance. But his words only did little to change Felix’s mind.

Without a second thought, the younger one charged right in. “I’m going in!”

“ _Felix!_ ”

Laughing, the boy wadded through the pool of water, soaking the folds of his pants. “If you want me to get out so badly, why don’t you come and get me yourself?”

Water splashed at his face, the salty contents spraying all over his clothing. At that moment, he was unable to move his feet. He couldn’t, even if he wanted to. It may sound a bit of a stretch, considering the fact that he hated ocean down to his very core. “This isn’t funny!”

“Come one! It’s perfectly fine!” he won’t be, once the storm hits. Faint light could be seen from the distance, and this urged him to take a step further. The current carried the Swede a good ten feet from shore.

Panic began to settle in the bottom pits of his stomach, as realization started to sink in.

 _Decide, decide, decide—don’t let him die_.

 _Don’t let him drown_.

Both of them flinched when lightning cracked down the sky followed by the deafening clap of thunder. Great waves slowly amplified in size, and he could see his head had been hit by an incoming current, hurling him, dragging him away. “Felix!”

“My foot is stuck! I can’t move!”

No. No.

No.

 _Not again_.

Fuck it, he wasn’t about to watch a repeat of what happened the last time.

Determined to save him, he mustered every ounce of strength he had in his body. The haunting image flashed in his head, and only then did the Korean sprang into action. He willed his feet forward in a hurried pace.

Before he knew it, his feet was treading through the wet sands and into the mouth of the sea. He wasted no time as he shot through the water like a bullet. What if he drowns as well? What if they got caught in a wave? All reason, long forgotten, and his common sense had shut down.

Kicking at the water beneath him, he suddenly remembered a very crucial fact that he should’ve considered before diving in.

The thing is, he can’t swim.

“Felix!” Mark craned his neck to search for the boy. He was floating beyond the coastline. The water rose to his chest, his feet could barely touch the ground.

A little ways to his right, Felix paddled uneasily in his direction. “Just a little further!”

“I can’t!” Mark sputtered out the saltwater he very nearly swallowed. A sense of fear rushed through him, his mind screaming, _begging_ him to stay alive. No matter how much he’d flail around with his arms, how hard he kicked, he was stuck in the same position. The lack of anything beneath his feet didn’t help, either—if it did at all. The shorter boy struggled to keep his head barely above the water.

When he least expected it, a pair of arms enveloped him in its embrace. “See? It’s not that bad.” Mark was choking, clinging onto the fabric of his shirt, his nails practically digging into the flesh of his skin.

Felix secured his arms around the distressed Korean, holding him closer by his waist. “Let’s get you back to shore.”

Relief surge through him in waves, finding comfort in his hold. “You’re a horrible person.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“We could’ve drowned! And died! Never to be heard from again! Why? Because our body would be twenty meters deep into the ocean!”

“I’ll bring a life ring the next time we go here.”

“Next time? I’ll make sure there won’t be a next time.” Felix snickered at his comment, and he didn’t like how he wasn’t taking him seriously.

“It is pure liquid death as far as the eye can see. No human should be out there. It’s simply illogical!”


End file.
